The Society
by Kitsune Kitten
Summary: There's a society threatening the three worlds: Reikai, Ningenkai, and Makkai. But to join you have to be a woman. Koenma asks the detectives to stop them however, to get to the society, one detective must join. But they're all guys!
1. The New Assignment

RKG: This is my first Yu Yu Hakusho fics. Or as Hioga's dad calls it 'The Yu Yu Hakusho Show.' Anyhow, this is a new one and I'm trying to keep a level of seriousness in it.  
  
Disclaimer: I'm an American.  
  
Chapter One: The New Assignment  
  
It was just another summer day. The breeze blew slightly as five young kids walked through a park on a picnic.  
  
One, being a tall redheaded idiot in his blue school uniform, was laughing at a punch line he had just figured out. His name is Kazuma Kuwabara. Called Kuwabara by most. Only Yukina, the younger looking girl with bluish- green hair in an icy blue kimono, called him Kazuma. Yukina was a gentle girl, pretty, well-mannered, smart. Kuwabara, the guy in love with her, was everything she wasn't.  
  
Another couple there that day, though the way they acted, they were the only two unaware of the fact they were in love. A young brunette, female, who was very kind but don't let that fool you. She could whack you back into last Wednesday. Her name is Kayko. She was wearing a yellow sweater and a simple blue skirt and the person who was hit the most—one Yusuke Urameshi, the object of her affection. He was walking next to her in a green uniform.  
  
Yusuke Urameshi was a bit . . . odd. He died once but now he's back. He saved a little kid from a car wreck that would have scraped his shoulder alone. Ah, well. What can you do? And so he died. But luckily he got saved. Or not so luckily. Now he was constantly called upon to save the Ningenkai or Earth. And today was no exception. But that comes later.  
  
And last Suichi (A/N: Spellings constantly vary! I had to watch my DVD with subs to find the correct spelling.) Minamino. A young effeminate male walked alone stopping to admire almost all the shrubbery. Tall and lean with flowing red hair he was beautiful. Her was wearing a white button-up shirt and jeans. His story was even more complicated than Yusuke's.  
  
But if you're reading this fic, no doubt you know all this. It just sounds good when I write it.  
  
But there was something missing. Rather out of the group. Among the shadows there was a dark blur. The unwanted fire demon--Hiei. Now, among the friends, he was okay. But born of a father and being a male, he was not accepted among the Koorimes and, well, he was just chucked off the floating island. But his sister, Yukina, was accepted.  
  
Not only was she accepted but now she was walking beside the infatuated redhead who Hiei couldn't stand. Oh, what a tangled web we, or rather, they weave.  
  
Suichi, the incarnation of Youko Kurama and now called Kurama for simplicity's sake (or maybe the author is just lazy), noticed the little demon.  
  
"Hiei? Why don't you just join us?" Kurama called to the shadow, currently standing in a tree.  
  
"Hn. I'd rather die than hang out with you idiots."  
  
"You don't mean that Hiei." Kurama called.  
  
"Hello!" cried a chipper voice. A young girl in a pink kimono flying on an oar appeared. Her name was Botan; and she was the Grim Reaper. Only, she was more like a chipmunk than a Grim Reaper. (A/N: I really like Botan. She just reminds me of a chipmunk.)  
  
"What are you doing here, Botan?" asked Yusuke. "We're busy."  
  
"Urgent assignment." Botan announced. "Koenma wants you in the Reikai (A/N: That's the spirit world. Did I spell it right? Gomen if I didn't.) Now. All four of you."  
  
"That's just great." Yusuke said, before beginning some curses.  
  
"We have a new system of transportation designated specially for you." Botan said.  
  
"Oh, joy." Yusuke replied.  
  
"Hey, unless you wanna ride this oar all day . . ."  
  
"That's really not necessary."  
  
"ANYWAY," Botan said, considerably loud over the griping Yusuke, "we have a new specialist who works on developing new stuff for you guys."  
  
"And I'm sure he did a great job. Let's go. The sooner we get going, the sooner we're done," Kurama said.  
  
"Um," Botan started to say something, but changed her mind. "All right. Here they are! TA~DA!"  
  
Botan handed each of the four detectives (the four males for those who don't know that) a miniature oar. Each had one blue button, one green button, and a red button.  
  
"The green button transports you to the Ningenkai, so pressing it now would be stupid. The red one goes to Makai, which is just there for mission purposes. Don't touch it!" Botan was explaining but had to stop Kuwabara from touching the red button. "But press the blue one to get to Reikai!"  
  
The four detectives pushed the button and were gone.  
  
"C'mon, Yukina, let's eat." Kayko said. "They'll be fine."  
  
"Shouldn't we wait?" Yukina asked.  
  
"This mission might take awhile girls. Can I join you?" Botan asked.  
  
So, the three settled down to a delicious meal.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The others were enduring a bumpy transportation and crushing unceremoniously on the ground in Koenma's office.  
  
"Get off of me!" cried Yusuke.  
  
"Who's on top?" asked Kurama.  
  
"Your elbow is on my head." Hiei announced.  
  
"Kurama! Let go of my leg!" Kuwabara.  
  
"That would be Yusuke." Kurama replied.  
  
Eventually, the four of them sorted themselves out.  
  
"We'll have to talk to Link about that." Koenma said. "Anyway, all three worlds are in trouble! A major revolt is being planned by a bunch of female demons. See, they want rights granted to make them more powerful. They appealed to me but that's Makai junk so I pushed them down. Giving any demon more power is silly. And now they're planning to take over the Ningenkai, then the Reikai, and keeping seizing power till they control everything!"  
  
"So give them the rights they want." Yusuke said.  
  
"I can't find them. And the society only allows females in. However, we do have a spy who is doubling as a research scientist known as Link. One of you is going to join the society."  
  
"But we're all guys!" replied Kuwabara.  
  
"Link can help out there." Koenma explained. "She's putting the finishing touches on a potion which will reverse your gender. It also effects females and turns them into males. So the potion can't leave your hands. Unless it's carefully hidden. All traitors are put to death. That's how Link died."  
  
"I prefer to think of myself as a hero." Replied a female now standing in the doorway.  
  
Tall and lean, she was pretty. But boy, her clothes killed that look. She had loose denim overalls over a large white t-shirt covered in purple paint spots. She had on goggles; purple rimmed, and seemed to be wearing purple flip-flops. With her dark purple hair in two ponytails, which were, then in four braids each clipped in a new direction to her head. Her eyes were a bluish green. She bowed in Koenma's direction.  
  
"This is Link." Said Koenma.  
  
"Please excuse my appearance," Link replied. "I just came from my workshop. Hang on a sec."  
  
She snapped her fingers and her appearance altered dramatically. Suddenly, she was in a fresh red tunic and black silk pants. Her hair was magically braided about her head with two inch-wide strips hung in front of her ears held in place by two golden circlets. Her goggles disappeared.  
  
"Much better." She cried, taking out a small black notebook. "Day 18. The clothes Replacer works. Except for the shoes."  
  
"Could we get back to business, Link?" Koenma asked the spacey scientist.  
  
"Sorry. I'm still perfecting that. All right, who's the victim doomed the Society?"  
  
"I'd prefer you decide that." Koenma said.  
  
"Well, let's just see. Which one is most effeminate?" Link paused inspecting the boys. "Definitely not this one!"  
  
Link had stopped in front of Kuwabara. She then moved to Yusuke. "Only the eyes. Koenma! I thought you'd give me a better selection. Next."  
  
She paused for a minute in front of Hiei. "Your sister is very pretty. What happened with you?"  
  
"How dare—"  
  
"You! Perfect!" Link cried. She stopped in front of Kurama. "If you weren't flat, I'd think you were a girl!"  
  
Kuwabara and Yusuke laughed. Even Hiei looked amused. For just a moment.  
  
"Thank you for insulting my masculinity." Kurama replied.  
  
"What's your name?" Link asked.  
  
"Kurama." He replied.  
  
"Kura sounds female." Link said. "Drink this."  
  
Link handed him a tiny vial with a drop of purple potion. Not enough to kill if she had screwed it up. He drank it quickly. There was puff of smoke and Kurama disappeared for a moment.  
  
"Wait for it . . . three . . . two. . . one." Link cried.  
  
Kurama reappeared. Only . . . he was . . . that is she was different. She had lost a couple inches of height. Her shoulders were slightly narrowed and her fingers tapered at the ends. And her chest . . . wasn't flat anymore.  
  
"I'm a . . . a . . ."  
  
"You're a woman, Kurama. Or now it's Kura." Link snickered.  
  
"I have . . ." Kurama stopped.  
  
"A little larger than most yes." Link said, trying not to get hysterical.  
  
"You three, don't look!" cried Kurama, suddenly aware of the fact the white shirt now left nothing to overactive hormonal imaginations.  
  
"Maybe we should get you some proper clothing. Maybe a nice dress. At least something to hide your new . . . additions."  
  
Three sets of laughter could be heard.  
  
Suddenly, poof! Kurama was a man again.  
  
"Exactly one and a half minutes! So that's how long it takes for ten milliliters to wear off!" Link exclaimed.  
  
"You didn't know!" Kurama exclaimed.  
  
"It's still in the experimental stage, Kura. I'll go get a bigger dose." Link said, disappearing.  
  
"She's a bit . . . odd." Koenma announced.  
  
Four eyes turned to him.  
  
"That goes without saying." Hiei said.  
  
"I'm not doing it!" Kurama said.  
  
"Then, Ningenkai, and everything you love about it, is doomed."  
  
"I hate you Koenma."  
  
"Many people do." Koenma sighed.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED . . .  
  
RKG: I love Link! She's my newest creation. She's kinda weird. And very moody. I love her!  
  
YKG: Kurama cooler!  
  
RKG: Kurama is a girl! Bwahahahhaha! 


	2. SOAP & Cats

RKG: We lost the disk with the second chapter of The Society, so here it is.  
  
YKG: We don't own it. So don't sue us.  
  
RKG: but you couldn't sue US, as only I truly exist.  
  
YKG: I do, but not the same way you do.  
  
RKG: Life is so complicated.  
  
YKG: Sorry it took so long to update.  
  
The Society  
  
Chapter Two  
S.O.A.P & Cats  
  
"So, where did Link go, location wise, I mean?" Kurama, or Kura as his feminine side suggested, asked.  
  
"I assume her lab," Koenma said.  
  
"Never assume anything!" Link cried, hopping through the door with new golden silk slippers. "Big rule of science."  
  
Link was carrying a large crate and was being followed by several large cats the size of German Shepherds. They had bundles on their backs and looked really mean.  
  
"So that's where the missing ogres are." Koenma said. "Is that them Link?"  
  
"They shouldn't wander in my lab Koenma. You said you'd give me all the supplies I needed for my experiments. Ever heard of test subjects you stingy—"  
  
"What's in the crate?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Glad you asked!" Link chirped, excited easily when it came to science. "You see, I have the potion ready for you. I have only so much created as of today, so you'll be leaving tomorrow. As for any side effects, they should appear in twenty-four hours so we'll be able to know the potion was safe. Also, we have to set up a communications channel between the four of you, as well as me."  
  
"The four of us?" Kuwabara whined.  
  
"Can't we have a vacation? We're not girls," Yusuke demanded.  
  
"Nope." Koenma replied. "Ever watched the Three Musketeers (A/N: Don't own it.)?"  
  
Yusuke just leaned against the wall.  
  
"All right, for the lady, we have radio earrings!" Link chirped, still happy as a chipmunk like her good friend Botan. "See, just put these in your ears and we can hear you and vice versa."  
  
"My ears aren't pierced," Kurama pointed out.  
  
"Easily remedied," Link grinned. Swiftly picking out a gun from the crate, she positioned it near the boy's (girl's?) ear lobe. "This may tickle."  
  
PUNCH! The earring shot through his and the back slipped on the other side. PUNCH! There was a matching earring.  
  
"See, done." Link giggled, tossing the gun back in the box.  
  
"Girls willingly do that?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"All the time. Kayko did," Yusuke said. "More trouble than they're worth if you ask me."  
  
"I'm a crazy scientist with a gun. Will you please shut up?" Link demanded, fire nearly shooting out her ears.  
  
Surprisingly, the two remained silent. Even Koenma stopped sucking his blue binky-thing.  
  
"Thank you," Link hissed. With a deep breath she continued, "Botan has informed me that Yusuke has a communication mirror which I would like to wire up to my computer and Kura's camera. Which reminds me. Wear this around your forehead."  
  
Link placed a red circlet of gold around Kurama's forehead as the ends disappeared into his crimson hair.  
  
"No, I think silver's more your color." Link said, pulling out a silver circlet with an emerald centered on his (her) forehead.  
  
"Perfect," Link said. "Now, Yusuke, Koenma, and I will be receiving photos as well as voice records from Kura. Hiei and Kuwabara, due to lack of time, you guys are just getting audio. You'll have to make due with these regular earpieces. They slip over the top of your ear with the speaker nestled in front of the ear canal. My camaflouging technology blends the earpieces with your natural flesh. Nifty, right?"  
  
She gently gave the two of them their earpieces. "By the way, those are really sensitive. On the back is volume control. LOW setting if you want to keep your ear drum."  
  
Link rooted through the crate.  
  
"Next, I have mouthpieces that connect to the earpieces in cases of emergency only." Link warned, handing one to Kuwabara and one to Hiei. "For you, Kura, to send us a message, I have my own crafty design of what humans call a 'walkie-talkie.' However, I've locked it into one channel, which can be accessed by me, Yusuke's mirror, and those two. You have to understand: once you join, you cannot have anyone find out you access me or men. Completely taboo. Also, Koenma is completely off-limits. Treason Class A. Certain death."  
  
"Didn't you die from treason?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
Link heaved a giant sigh.  
  
"If you call gender-changing potions treacherous. They believed I wanted to be a guy and that went against the regulations. Death wasn't too bad, poison. Pretty painless. Just put me to sleep forever. Nice actually." Link mused, a tinge of sadness in her voice.  
  
"What if they find out I'm a male?" Kurama asked.  
  
"They have a trial. If you're found guilty, which being an actual male, you are, certain death. However, get me on line if that happens. I might be able to get the other three in there to get you out. We may have to get you the extremist way." Link added.  
  
"Extremist?" Koenma asked.  
  
"Yessir. I have a serum that can separate Kurama and his body and make his body fire-resistant. Then, we torch the place. In eight hours, we recover the body and the soul should merge." Link explained.  
  
"What about the demons in there who aren't fire resistant?"  
  
"We set of the emergency lights first. Ten minutes they evacuate, and the place is a shish kabob."  
  
"And how do we set off the emergency lights?" Koenma demanded.  
  
"I can do it, courtesy of S.O.A.P." Link announced.  
  
"Who's S.O.A.P.?" Kurama wondered.  
  
"Solve Obscenely Arduous Problems, it's what I call my computer." Link declared.  
  
"You're an obscene and arduous problem," Hiei muttered.  
  
"I'd watch your mouth. I can get you where it hurts most." Link threatened.  
  
"I hardly think you could catch me." Hiei mumbled.  
  
"I'd go for your sister, baka," Link stated.  
  
"I'd kill you." Hiei hissed dangerously.  
  
"I'm dead." Link replied.  
  
"All right, before we continue this drama, can we get back to the mission?" Koenma said.  
  
"Keep your diaper on." Link said. "Men. What good are they?"  
  
"Well—"Yusuke began.  
  
"Rhetorical question." Link said.  
  
"Rhetorical?" Yusuke questioned.  
  
"It's a question that's stated without needing an answer or reply." Kurama explained.  
  
"Oh." Was all Yusuke could say.  
  
POOF! Kurama turned into a woman again.  
  
"What the hell." Link cursed.  
  
"Was that rhetorical?" asked Yusuke.  
  
Glare.  
  
"I thought that the Reikei Tantei were supposed to be the best. Instead, I'm working with a bunch of fools." Link exlaimed.

"They are. I never said they were smart." Koenma said.

"I think we should just bomb the place." Yusuke declared.

"I didn't know you had the cranal capacity to think." Link said, getting highly irritated.

"Yusuke, I shudder to think of what the world would be like if anyone bothered to listen to you." Koenma said.

"You guys are so annoying. I'm going to my lab Koenma. You guys can try to do this on your on." Link said, storming off, her cats following her.

The five remaining looked shocked, except Hiei. Hiei didn't really care.

"Was it something I said?" Yusuke wondered

"No wonder Kayko hits you so much," mused Kuwabara.

Yusuke and Kuwabara began fighting.

"Should I go down and see if Link wants to talk?" Kurama suggested.

"See if you can get her back on the mission." Koenma agreed.   
  
TO BE CONTINUED. . .  
  
YKG: Is that okay?  
  
RKG: Kinda short. But we learned more about Link and the equipment.  
  
YKG: Next chapter, final preps for the mission until Kurama leaves for his mission.


End file.
